battle_for_understanding_how_satire_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Viewer
Viewer is a male non-object contestant that's competing in Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. He is the team captain of The Disliked. Appearance Viewer takes the form of a sloppily drawn stick figure. He is a light green/turquoise person. Viewer's animation style is very reminiscent of Four from BFB, with a twist, considering he is a "human". Personality Viewer is a wacky, impulsive, and zany person that seems friendly to most of the people he meets. That being said, his messed up mind is very unstable, causing him to do very odd things and do pretty stupid stuff. Viewer obsesses over people at times, and even has a hankering for roleplaying. Despite being a pretty strange person who says weird jokes and acts mysterious, Viewer does appear to have a side that contains some semblance of reasoning and logic, and can even show maturity or anger if the situation calls for it. Being a non-object, Viewer doesn't really relate to his fellow competitors or even teammates all too well, which can cause him to act insensitive to people's struggles at some moments. Thus, Viewer sometimes shows sadness at being a "human" competing in an object show and even feels loneliness. Overall, Viewer's character is mostly described as being unpredictable and random, but, when one studies this series closer, a deeper reasoning explaining his strange actions can be uncovered. Not a perfectly sound reasoning, but reasoning nonetheless. Abilities * Speed And Endurance: '''Viewer is decent at running and physical activity, showing a level of endurance. * '''Crazy Ideas: '''Viewer is very resourceful and knows how to think outside the box if it means helping his teammates or himself out. * '''Changing Color: Viewer changes color based on his mood. e.g. he turns blue when deeply saddened, or red when he is angered. * '''Unstable Animation: '''Viewer's animation style causes him to occasionally glitch out of things, which can help or hinder him. Trivia * Viewer is one of the few nonobjects competing in the series. That being said, he's not really bigger than most people. This is intentional. * He, along with Votebrackety, are the only non object team captains. * Viewer, despite being considered a "human", doesn't really wear clothes most of the time, which leads to perverted jokes on occasion. It doesn't help with Viewer's "edginess". * Viewer's name is based on how outsiders would react if they were in an object show. * Originally, Viewer's design was just a regular stickman that was black and white, but he was changed into a green and sloppy being because it looked funner to animate. * Viewer is one of Daax's favourite characters. * Viewer is considered one of the series' protagonists and gets a lot of screen time. * Blue Face is a good friend of Viewer. * Viewer has parents; his mother is named Roxanne and his father is called James. Their relationship with their son is arguably negative, as the two seem to be disappointed in Viewer's strange antics whenever they are mentioned or seen. * Viewer tends to have the most absurd and surreal faces, due to his animation style being wacky and childish. When not making an weird face, he's usually seen smiling. * Viewer owns a black-colored Samsung-resembling smartphone that he uses on occasion. He is either seen texting eliminated contestants, which showcases the stickman to have a social circle, or playing video games on it, which portray him as a gamer.